


What Happened at Yuta’s Party?

by NovemberSuns



Series: What Even? [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, graduation party, implied underage drinking?, rated teen for the language, the story of the party that got kunten together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberSuns/pseuds/NovemberSuns
Summary: Yuta isn’t necessarily known for his parties, but this one is one for the ages.From Taeyong getting wasted and Doyoung crying about Jeno growing up to Kun and Ten staring at each other across the room, everyone has something to remember about this particular party.A follow-up to Are They Together or Not?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, dojae if you squint - Relationship, johnyong if you squint - Relationship, markhyuck if you squint - Relationship, side yuwin - Relationship
Series: What Even? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	What Happened at Yuta’s Party?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted using a tabular device so I might need to edit later.

Yuta marches into his living room after his last final and throws himself onto the couch. He nuzzles his face into a pillow and takes a deep breath.

He’s done it. He’s finally finished college. 

Sure, he still has to go through a whole Doctor of Physical Therapy program, but for now, he can relax, cuddle with his boyfriend, and catch up on anime. He’s so ready for summer vacation. 

“How’d your last final go?”

Yuta waves at Johnny without raising his head.

“Awesome,” he replies, voice muffled by the pillow. “How bout you?”

“Eh. They’re done.”

Yuta can’t see Johnny, but he knows that his roommate shrugged. He pushes himself up and gets into a sitting position. He waves Johnny over and Johnny immediately plops down onto the couch with him. 

“So do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?” Yuta says after Johnny props his feet up on the coffee table.

“What news?”

Yuta and Johnny wave over their third roommate, Taeil, to sit with them. The three of them squish together on the ratty old couch comfortably. Both Taeil and Yuta lean onto Johnny, who sits in the middle. It’s been a while since all three of them have had the chance to sit together like this. Between Yuta’s senior year, Johnny’s first year as a graduate student, and Taeil’s second year as a medical student, they’ve barely been able to see each other in the last month. They even have matching dark circles as proof.

“Well, pick first,” Yuta replies.

“Bad. Let’s get it over with.”

Yuta takes a deep breath. “I lost in rock, paper, scissors against Doyoung and Ten so we’re hosting the graduation party.”

Johnny groans. “I’m not cleaning up for that. What’s the good news?”

Yuta grins. “Doyoung’s buying all of the alcohol and Ten’s buying all of the food.”

Johnny laughs and Taeil smiles. “Let’s host this party then.”

To no one’s surprise, Kun, Ten, and Sicheng arrive first. They live only a few floors down, and Kun is a punctual person. Kun and Ten walk in with their arms loaded with Kun’s cooking while Sicheng carries the snacks. Taeil immediately ushers Kun and Ten to the kitchen while Johnny takes the snacks from Sicheng and puts them onto the coffee table. Yuta promptly attaches himself to Sicheng and begs for head rubs. Sicheng obliges with little protest.

“You guys literally just saw each other this morning,” Johnny groans, giving the couple on the couch a scathing look. 

“At least you didn’t have to see them this morning,” Ten replies when he returns from the kitchen. “They hogged our TV and cuddled on our couch.”

“Shut up, Ten, you watched Death Parade with us,” Yuta retorts. 

Ten shrugs. “It’s a good anime but you guys were still hogging the TV.”

Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun arrive seconds after. Doyoung sighs as the three of them take the drinks to the fridge. Taeil and Kun are still organizing the food, but they wave the three of them off when they try to help. The trio joins the rest of their friends in the living room instead.

“I just graduated and I’m going into debt for drinks,” Doyoung complains. 

Taeyong elbows him. “You already have a job lined up and I paid for half of it. Stop whining.”

Jaehyun ignores his roommates and joins Sicheng and Yuta on the couch. Sicheng immediately starts talking to Jaehyun about a general requirement course they’re both planning to take over the summer while Yuta snoozes on Sicheng’s lap. Ten and Doyoung start to bicker almost immediately about something undoubtedly petty.

“I’m going to miss this,” Taeyong sighs. 

He and Johnny are leaning against one of the walls, watching their friends’ antics. Johnny tilts his head to look at Taeyong.

“We’re all staying here,” he replies, puzzled. “I’m sure we’ll get more chances to hang out like this.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I mean, not having to worry about jobs and the future,” he clarifies.

Johnny frowns. “No job offers yet?”

Taeyong makes a disgruntled face. “No, and I have to pay off my stupid loans. I’m just applying to every part-time job I can find.”

Johnny takes Taeyong’s hand and threads their fingers together. Taeyong tenses for a moment before relaxing and leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“It’ll work out,” Johnny reassures him. “You’re an incredible dancer. You’ll definitely find work soon.”

Taeil and Kun soon join the rest of them in the living room. Kun joins whatever petty argument Doyoung and Ten are having, and Taeil joins Taeyong and Johnny against the wall. 

“Who else is coming?” Taeil asks. “I forgot to ask.”

“The only person I didn’t hear back from was Lucas,” Johnny replies. “Otherwise, Jungwoo, Mark, Donghyuck, and Jeno should all be coming. Renjun left for vacation already.”

The doorbell rings and Mark and Donghyuck are immediately attacked with hugs from the people already gathered in the apartment. Donghyuck laps up the attention and even tries to give everyone a kiss, but Mark squirms and tries to escape. 

“Mark-ie,” Johnny coos jokingly. “How are you doing?”

“Hey! I’m here too!” Donghyuck protests.

Johnny rolls his eyes and grapples Donghyuck into a headlock to give him a noogie. “How are you Hyuckie, our precious baby?”

Mark escapes to where Jaehyun and Sicheng are chatting while Donghyuck whines and tries to wiggle his way out of Johnny’s grasp. Taeyong eventually takes pity on Donghyuck and helps him escape. Donghyuck is saved from Johnny’s further teasing when Jungwoo arrives and immediately becomes the next target of hugs and affection.

“How are you feeling? Are you still sick?” Doyoung frets, checking Jungwoo for any signs of distress. 

Jungwoo bats Doyoung’s hovering hands away. “I’m fine, stop worrying,” he replies exasperatedly. “Jeno should be here soon. I saw him when I left the dorms.”

True to Jungwoo’s word, Jeno arrives shortly after and is immediately seized by Taeyong and Doyoung, who pat his head and ask him about how the end of his freshman year went. Taeil smiles benignly at the scene while the rest of them roll their eyes. 

“Well, now that everyone’s here, let’s eat!” Taeil declares after all of the greetings are over.

Everyone cheers and crowds into the kitchen. They grab plates and utensils, and some of them grab drinks from the fridge. Once their plates are piled high with Kun’s cooking, they all crowd back into the living room and manage to sit in a misshapen circle on the floor. Johnny raises his can of beer. 

“To the new grads,” he toasts. “Welcome to society and all that shit. Or to more school, I guess.”

“To Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta, Kun, and Ten!” Taeil adds. 

Everyone cheers.

  
  


Taeyong is the first one to get drunk. Taeil had tried to cut him off, but Johnny stopped him. 

“He’s really stressed,” Johnny whispers to Taeil. “Let him forget about everything for a little bit. I’ll take care of him.”

Mark’s playlist blasts through the speakers, making the apartment feel even smaller and cozier. Ten, Sicheng, and Jungwoo dance in one of the emptier spaces in the living room while Jaehyun chats with Doyoung and Taeil in a corner. Kun and Yuta are in another corner, nursing drinks and also chatting. Mark, Jeno, and Donghyuck sit on the couch, Donghyuck’s feet in Mark’s lap and Jeno’s head on Mark’s shoulder. Taeyong clings onto Johnny, muttering about the uncertainty of the future. Johnny whispers what he hopes are soothing words to him. 

“I’m just so scared,” Taeyong mumbles. “What if I wasted my education for nothing at all?”

Johnny rubs Taeyong’s back. “You’ll be fine. Maybe not right now, but you will be.”

“I don’t have any plans,” Taeyong despairs. “You all have things planned.”

“Wanna know a secret?”

Taeyong raises his head to look into Johnny’s eyes. His face is flushed and his eyes are glassy from being inebriated. Johnny brushes a stray lock of hair out of Taeyong’s face.

“Mm,” Taeyong grumbles. 

“I’m only in grad school because my advisor got a huge grant and I don’t know what to do with a lit degree,” Johnny replies. “We’re all lost. We're just pretending like we're not.”

Taeyong passes out shortly after, and Johnny carries him to his bedroom. He smiles at Taeyong softly as he tucks the other man in. He leaves painkillers and a bottle of water on the nightstand. 

He takes one last, long look at Taeyong before closing the job gently and returning to the party. He hopes that things will get better for Taeyong.

Doyoung is an emotional drunk. He wrestles Jeno into a tight hug and starts crying.

“You used to be so small,” Doyoung warbles, tears streaming down his face. “And now you’re all grown up and in college and you even have muscles now.”

Jeno looks to Jaehyun for help, but Jaehyun just watches the entire scene with great amusement.

“And then you’re going to find a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and you’re going to get a job, and you’re going to get married,” Doyoung continues. “I just love you so much. You’re my favorite cousin.”

Jeno manages to make eye contact with Ten and he mouths the word “help”, his eyes wide with panic, hoping that Ten will come to his rescue. Ten just laughs so hard that he doubles over. When he stops laughing so hard, he takes out his phone to record Doyoung’s rant.

“And you’re so big and handsome now,” Doyoung wails. “You used to be a baby!”

Jeno tries to make eye contact with his other friends, but Donghyuck is also recording the scene while Mark tries not to laugh. Johnny and Taeil are both red from holding their laughter in. Jungwoo purposely avoids looking at Jeno, pretending to be in deep conversation with Yuta and Sicheng, who also pretend like they can’t see anything. 

It’s finally Kun who takes pity on him. 

“Okay, Doyoung, let’s drink some water,” he soothes, gently freeing Jeno from Doyoung’s grasp.

“He’s so grown up,” Doyoung wails. 

“I know, I know.”

“And we graduated!”

Kun guides Doyoung to the kitchen for some water as Doyoung continues to cry about how much he loves all of them and how he’s so glad they’re all his friends. Ten and Donghyuck follow them to the kitchen, still recording on their phones. When the two of them return from the kitchen, they both have the same shit-eating grins on their faces.

“This is amazing,” Ten says with a giant grin. “I’m gonna play this for him tomorrow. He said that he loves me even if I fight with him.”

Johnny laughs. “He’s going to murder you.”

Ten shrugs. “Saves me the troubling of starting grad school in the fall,” he replies nonchalantly.

Kun returns with a calmer Doyoung after a while. He guides the drunk man to the couch, where he latches onto Yuta. Yuta coos at him and pets his hair. Sicheng tries not to laugh as he watches Doyoung rant about how much he loves them and how he’s never going to find better friends. Kun just sighs and retreats to a corner of the room. Taeil joins him and pats his shoulder.

Kun is mildly surprised that Ten has been avoiding him all night. Usually, Ten is the one following him around, teasing him and slinging an arm around his shoulders as they talk. Kun also has a habit of putting his arm around Ten, but he doesn’t usually trail Ten around at parties. Without meaning to, his eyes follow Ten around the room as he dances, chats with their friends, and drinks. 

Taeil nudges him. Kun turns to Taeil and sees a kind smile on his older friend’s face.

“Go talk to him,” Taeil says simply, a knowing look on his face. “You’ve been watching him all night.”

Kun stutters. “I-I uh-”

“You’re obvious,” Sicheng chimes in. “I’m tired of being your third wheel. Just suck it up and tell him.”

Kun’s eyes wander back to Ten. The other man is wrestling with Donghyuck as Mark watches on in amusement and Yuta eggs them on. Ten seems to gain the upper hand for a minute, but then Donghyuck overpowers him and sits on his back. Kun vaguely hears Donghyuck saying something about coffee and Ten calling Donghyuck a brat. Johnny makes a joke about uploading a video of their fight onto World Star. 

“Oh my god,” Sicheng grumbles, pushing Kun forward. “Just go talk to him. And let me know if I need to leave the apartment to you two later.”

Kun’s face turns bright red and he tries to come up with excuses. Sicheng rolls his eyes. Taeil gives him an encouraging smile.

Donghyuck is finally coaxed to let go of Ten by Mark, and he flees to the kitchen with the excuse of getting something to drink in order to escape from Ten’s wrath. Johnny throws an arm around Ten to prevent the man from chasing after Donghyuck. Yuta comes over to their little group and presses a kiss to Sicheng’s cheek.

“Ten owes Hyuckie a week’s worth of coffee,” he says by way of explanation of what had happened on the other side of the room. 

“What were they even fighting about?” Taeil asks. 

“Who’s stronger.”

Sicheng snorts. “This is the third time I’ve seen them have that argument, and Ten loses every time.” He gives a pointed look to Kun. “Go over and patch up his wounded ego.”

Yuta gives Kun a large grin. “Honestly, you guys have been staring at each other all night.”

Kun almost chokes on his drink. Yuta laughs and Sicheng sighs. 

“I will literally do all of the laundry for a month if you just go and talk to him right now,” Sicheng says. “The tension between you two is so thick I can’t even breathe when we’re all in the same room.”

Kun downs the rest of his drink and crumples the can. Taeil takes the flattened can from him. 

"I'll throw this away. Go get him, tiger," Taeil teases. 

Kun takes a deep breath before striding across the room. Ten's sitting by himself by the time Kun reaches him. Johnny and Mark disappeared to the kitchen the moment Kun moved towards Ten. Kun wonders if all of his friends know about his crush on Ten. 

"Hey," he says quietly, sitting on the floor next to Ten. 

Ten hums an acknowledgment, but he doesn't look at Kun. Around them, the party has started to quiet. Someone else had taken over the playlist a while ago, probably Taeil. Soothing ballads pour from the speakers. Taeil, Sicheng, and Yuta talk quietly on the other side of the room, but Kun can see them sneaking glances in his direction. Doyoung is asleep on the couch with his head in Jaehyun's lap. Jungwoo sits on the floor in front of the couch, chatting with Jaehyun. Johnny returns from the kitchen and joins their conversation. Mark and Donghyuk return from the kitchen a moment later and sit next to Jeno on the floor on the other side of the couch while Jeno plays something on his DS. Taeyong is presumably still passed out in Johnny's room. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kun jokes, turning to Ten. 

Ten cringes. "Where did you even learn that phrase?"

Kun bumps his shoulder against Ten's. "I'm pretty sure I heard it from you."

"Ugh. Never say that again in my presence."

They lapse into silence again. They bicker most of the time they're in the same room, but Kun likes the quiet moments like this, when they're both tired and thoughtful, content to just sit together wordlessly. 

"Did Donghyuck hurt you too badly?" Kun asks after a moment. 

Ten shoves Kun when he snickers at Ten's displeased expression. "Shut up. My pride is wounded." 

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Ten stares at Kun. This is the type of thing that Ten usually says, not Kun. 

"Are you drunk?" He asks slowly, drawing out each word. 

Kun rests his head onto Ten's shoulder. He feels the other man tense. 

"No," he answers softly. "I really mean it."

Ten relaxes and rests his head on top of Kun's. 

"You're really slow," Ten whispers. Kun hears none of his usual playfulness. "I thought you were supposed to be smart and figure it out before this."

"I think we're both slow," Kun retorts.

Ten sits up and pokes Kun's forehead. "What if I was waiting for you to say something?" 

Kun straightens up and stares back indignantly. "Well what if I was waiting for you?"

They stare at each other in disbelief. 

“Do you wanna stop arguing and get to the part where we kiss?” Ten finally asks.

Kun leans in and kisses Ten as his answer. 

Taeyong is the first to wake up the next morning. Johnny is snoring softly next to him when he gulps down the painkillers with lots of water. He smiles at the sleeping giant before he shuts the bedroom door gently. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung are still passed out on the couch when he enters the living room. Mark and Donghyuck share blankets on the floor in front of the couch. Kun and Ten are huddled under another heap of blankets a little ways from them. Taeyong doesn’t see Jungwoo and Jeno, so he assumes they’re in Taeil’s room. By this point, the two of them have probably hogged all of Taeil’s blankets and pushed the older man to the edge of his bed. It’s a good thing that Taeil’s queen-sized bed practically fills his entire bedroom.

There’s no question of where Sicheng is. He’s definitely in Yuta’s room. 

Taeyong opens the fridge door to see the leftovers from last night in containers. He’s not surprised that Kun cooked too much. He rummages around for a plate, throws some food onto the plate and pops it into the microwave. He stops the microwave a second before it beeps. 

“Good morning.”

Taeyong turns to see Doyoung and Jaehyun entering the kitchen. Doyoung looks as hungover as Taeyong feels. 

“Morning,” Taeyong croaks back. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung join him in his breakfast of leftovers after they rinse their mouths. As they eat, Yuta and Sicheng enter the kitchen. Taeil follows after a few minutes. 

By the time half an hour has passed, everyone is packed into the kitchen like sardines, feasting on Kun’s leftovers. 

“Did you make enough for breakfast on purpose?” Taeil asks groggily. 

Kun hums in agreement. Ten yawns and snuggles into Kun’s side. Doyoung frowns at them. 

“Did I miss something last night?”

Ten’s grin grows downright devilish as he extracts himself from Kun and takes out his phone. Wordlessly, he pulls up a video and presses play. 

Everyone except for Doyoung howls with laughter when they hear Doyoung’s drunken rants from the night before. Doyoung’s face is bright red. He tries to hide behind Jaehyun. 

“Oh, and KunKun and I are together,” Ten adds breezily when the video ends.

Kun sighs, but he accepts Ten’s peck without a fight. 

Only Taeyong and Doyoung seem surprised, so Taeyong guesses that they were the only two who missed Kun and Ten getting together the previous night. 

“Congrats,” he says simply.

Kun and Ten both beam at him. 

Soon after breakfast, Jeno leaves to catch his flight home. Jungwoo drives him back to the dorms. Mark and Donghyuck are the next to leave, citing part-time jobs.

Taeil and Johnny wash their dishes and Kun’s containers, despite Kun’s protests. They push him away and block him from the sink. Instead, Ten drags Kun into the living room to pick up any leftover garbage from the night before. Doyoung and Jaehyun join them. Sicheng and Yuta go to the living room to deal with the blankets. Taeyong hovers, feeling useless. 

“Here.”

Johnny hands him a dried chip bowl with a smile.

Taeyong accepts the bowl and begins to put it and any other dried dishes into their places. It’s funny to him how Taeil, Johnny, and Yuta’s apartment is as familiar to him as his own. If he were to go to Kun, Ten, and Sicheng’s apartment, he suspects he would feel the same. 

Everything is returned to its usual order quickly between the nine of them. They all find themselves back in the living room, unwilling to leave just yet. 

“How does it feel to be liberated from the clutches of college?” Jaehyun jokes. 

“Like nothing has changed,” Doyoung retorts. “Besides, Kun, Ten, and Yuta all signed up for more suffering.”

Yuta shrugs. “If it gets me to being a physical therapist, then it’s worth it.”

They all sit silently for a moment. 

“Do you think we’re going to be okay?” Ten asks, uncharacteristically insecure. Kun squeezes his hand. 

Taeyong looks around at all of his friends, and for the first time in months, he feels calm and sure. He makes eye contact with Johnny. Johnny smiles. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong answers confidently. “We’re going to be more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn’t project my own freak out onto Taeyong or anything. 
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/NovemberSuns).


End file.
